


Dreaming Beyond the Door

by GettingGreyer



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vault 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Amata wonders what's outside of the Vaut and asks her best friend what she thinks is outside.
Relationships: Amata Almodovar & Female Lone Wanderer, Amata Almodovar/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dreaming Beyond the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the exact age the two are when this fic takes place, but I'm imagining them as young teens so between the ages of eleven and fourteen. Probably closer to the younger side.

By the time they were seven, they had already explored every corner and crevice of Vault 101 and they realized just how tiny their world was. And the older they grew, the smaller it became. They would never have adventures or epic journeys like the daring heroes in the novels Amata read and they would never wonder what tomorrow would bring, because every day was the same as the last. Every step of their lives was already mapped out and every step was inside of the Vault.

It wasn’t a bad life. If she were ever bored, she could spend time with Maria, read from their collection of novels, play games, and there were plenty of regularly scheduled parties and activities in the Vault. The mundanity was familiar and familiar was safe, as her father frequently reminded her. Amata would never want to leave it behind, but she couldn’t help but wonder what it was like behind the large steel door that kept them in.

She couldn’t ask her father such a question—it was nearly treasonous and he would probably ban all of her favorite adventure novels if she even made a whisper of her curiosity known, so she asked the one person she could always talk to. The one person who would never judge her for simply asking questions.

“Ria,” The pair of them were laying in bed together, having an impromptu sleepover in Maria’s room since Amata’s father would never let them have it in hers. Maria’s eyes were closed, but Amata could tell from her breathing that her best friend had yet to fall asleep. And at the mention of her nickname, the girl’s eyes opened; she didn’t look at Amata, she rarely looked directly at anyone, and instead her eyes were gazing at the ceiling, but Amata knew her friend was listening. “What do you think the outside is like?”

“By outside, you mean, _the_ outside?”

Amata nodded, but remembering Maria couldn’t see her; she spoke, “Yeah.”

Maria hummed thoughtfully and then her fingers started to gently drum against her sides, a telltale sign that she was deep in thought. Amata always loved watching Maria’s face when she was thinking; her nose would scrunch up, she would nibble on her bottom lip, and her eyes would get this distant, faraway expression. Amata liked how seriously Maria approached everything and how she was always willing to devote time and effort to any question Amata asked. Maria never pushed her aside. It was a long moment before Maria spoke, she always thought carefully before speaking, but eventually the silence broke.

“I’m not sure, but it can’t be good. There’s a reason we have to stay in the Vault, after all.”

“Yeah, but, what do you think is actually out there?”

Maria sighed; she hated having to posit theories based on limited information. All they had was the Overseer’s words and old transmissions that promised only Hell beyond the door. She no longer believed every word the Overseer said, but … she also didn’t doubt the heart of his warnings. “I think it’s a complete wasteland.”

“You’re probably right,” Amata tried to hide the dejection from her voice. She scooched closer to Maria, laying her head on the girl’s shoulder. “But it would be nice to see the stars. Surely, the stars are still there.”

“Do … do you want to …?” Maria didn’t finish the thought; the idea of it was too terrifying to even voice. She never wanted to leave, and she didn’t know what she’d do if Amata ever did.

“Go outside? No, not really, but it’s nice to imagine.” Amata closed her eyes and a beautiful world fluttered to life beneath her eyelids. “I can almost smell it. Flowers. There used to be so many flowers, so many different kinds of flowers blooming across the world and I can see them. They’re so bright and colorful. And growing high above the flowers are trees—with large green leaves that shine with the light of the sun behind them. And the sun is so big, so warm, and golden. It almost burns to look at it, but it’s so beautiful that it can’t hurt. And at night, when the sun slips below the earth, the stars shine. A million glowing lights spread across a dark blue sky.”

Maria didn’t understand it; imagining something you’ve never seen and never will see, but the beauty and wistfulness of Amata’s words spoke to her. And, as she closed her eyes, she tried to see what Amata was seeing. And the two girls fell to sleep, dreaming of a world bigger and brighter than they would ever see.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Fallout 3 recently and I finished up the "Trouble on the Homefront" quest a couple of days ago and I've just been wallowing in Amata/Wanderer feels since then. I really wanted to write something, so I wrote this short little ficlet. Hopefully, I'll write more for this couple and my Wanderer in the future because I have a lot of feels but we'll see.


End file.
